theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Different Strokes - Different Boats
Different Strokes - Different Boats is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot At first, Theodore is pleased that he has been chosen to teach Hank the finer points of towing a brand-new barge named Barrington. It means that The Dispatcher has noticed that he's been doing a good job. When Hank starts towing young Barrington from the side instead of from the front, Theodore objects, saying that Hank's way is all wrong. But when Hank tries to tow Barrington Theodore's way, the result is disastrous when he hits Emily, who is desperately trying to lift Blankston, a new buoy who is in Bedford Buoy's spot while Bedford is being repaired. Hank fails his towing test and doubts that he'll ever become a good tugboat. Later in the day, when Theodore convinces Emily that there is more than one way to move Blankston, he realizes that there can also be more than one way to move little Barrington. When he lets Hank tow in his own way, Hank passes his test with ease. Characters * Theodore * Hank * Emily * Pearl * The Dispatcher * Barrington (does not speak) * Blankston (does not speak, named Bedford) * George (does not speak) * Benjamin Bridge (cameo) * Foduck (cameo) * Lilly (cameo) * Chimey (cameo) * Phillip and Filmore (cameo) * The Grain Ship (cameo) Trivia *The episode title is a take on the phrase "Different Strokes for Different Folks". *The scene of Theodore going under Benjamin Bridge is used in the opening of the show. *First appearance of Barrington. *This is probably the second episode to be filmed in the series, after Is Anybody Listening? That's because The Dispatcher is missing the insignia on his hat, as well as Bedford still being on the model of Blankston. *This is the final episode to be dubbed into French. Goofs * When Hank is having a hard time pulling Barrington Theodore's way, Theodore keeps swapping places next to Hank and Barrington. Also, when Hank says "I don't think I can pull from the front", Theodore appears to steer off course and then immediately stop. * Throughout most of the episode, Barrington's eyebrows are falling off. * When Hank is heading towards Blankston, the buoy is facing Willy's Island, but when Hank hits him, the buoy is facing towards Emily. Also, Blankston appears to be behind Emily, but in the next scene, he is beside her. * Theodore's head moves a little when he keeps telling Hank his instructions. * In this episode and a few others, Hank can only tow barges from the sides. But in a few others, like Hank's Hiccups, and Theodore's Whistle, he pulls Bobby Barge from the front. * Blankston is mistaken for Bedford. * In the last scene, The Dispatcher is missing the insignia on his hat. * When Theodore is pulling Barrington around Blankston, a studio light can be seen just above Benjamin Bridge. * When Theodore is being told to teach Hank to move barges, Hank's underwater mechanism is visible. Video Release * Theodore Tugboat (France) - 2000 * Theodore Tugboat Two (Netherlands) - 2012 In Other Languages Watch File:Different Strokes, Different Boats-0|English Dub File:À Chacun sa Méthode - Theodore Tugboat|French Dub File:Theodoor Sleepboot-Leder Zijn Eigen Manier (Different Strokes, Different Boats-Dutch)|Dutch Dub Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Dutch Category:Released on Video Category:The Episodes Dubbed in French